Minerva vs Albus
by KristineHolt
Summary: Rövidke, egy perc alatt kivégezhető akármi. Bizonyítéka annak, hogy ha anya és lánya elmerülnek a hülyeség tengerében, akkor bármire képesek... Ez a történet nem jöhetett volna létre, ha nincsen Morte, aki mintegy ellenpólusként működik ha rólam van szó.


Minerva McGalagony teljesen feldúlva rontott be a saját irodájába.

Az ok, amely szinte kifordította önmagából, az Albus rendelkezése, miszerint az ötödéves kividdics csapatok edzési idejét lecsökkentette heti 3x2 órára!

Ekkora képtelenséggel nem tudott megbirkózni. Mi lesz ebből? Talán azt akarja a drágalátos igazgató, hogy elveszítsék a kupát? Na de ezt nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni!

Leült az íróasztalához és pennát ragadott. Dühösen rótta a betűket a pergamenre, amikor készen lett, rábűvölte az apró baglya lábára a levelet és elküldte az igazagatóhoz.

Az igazgató éppen Perselus után nézett, aki mérgesen lépett ki az irodája ajtaján.

Megcsóválta a fejét, és citrompor után kezdett kotorászni, a hamvaszöld talárja redői között.

Éppen megragadta volna az apró tasakot, amikor kaparázásra lett figyelmes a háta mögötti ablakból.

Egy apró cirmosan szürke bagoly próbált bejutni hozzá.

i Á… Minerva madara./i

Beengedte a pergamennel megpakolt jószágot, és letette, közvetlenül a csokis kekszeket tartalmazó ezüst tál mellé. Meg várta, amíg a bagoly jóllakásig csipegetett a finomságból, aztán levette a levelet a lábáról. A madár minden további nélkül kireppent az ablakon.

Visszaült a hatalmas, puhán bélelt, karosszékébe, és olvasni kezdett.

i_Albus!__  
><em>_Szomorúan veszem tudomásul, hogy a kviddics edzéseink idejét__  
><em>_leredukálta heti 3x 2 órára. Eddig azt hittem nekünk a__  
><em>_Griffendéleseknek szánja a házkupát.__  
><em>_De arra kell gondolnom, hogy az irántunk való hűsége megdőlt!__  
><em>_Valljon színt! Tudnom kell, hogy mi áll a háttérben!__  
><em>_Minerva_/i

Dumbledore megdöbbenve, és némileg felháborodva tette le a levélkét. Nem habozott, már írta is a választ. Pár perccel később már a főnix lábán volt a pergamen.

– Vidd, Minervához, kérlek – mondta kedvesen a madárnak.

McGalagony professzor éppen, hogy kieresztette a gőzt az előbbi levél megírásával, máris meghallotta azt a jellegzetes suhogó hangot, ami megelőzi Fawkes érkezését. Kíváncsian vette le a levelet, a madár lábáról. Remélte, hogy az igazgató belátta a tévedését és minden visszaállt a rendes kerékvágásba. Anélkül, hogy leült volna olvasni kezdett.

i_Kedves, Minerva, drága! _

_Ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy én__, igazgató létemre az egyik ház mellett elkötelezném magam? A Házkupa, melyet négy éve folyamatosan az Ön tiszteletreméltó munkája, és diákjai lévén a Griffendél tudhat magáénak nem miattam, vagy bármilyen közbenjárásom miatt a "bátrak házáé". A kviddics kupa, mely valójában a kviddicshez kötődik, az pedig a csapatot dicséri, szintén nem az igazgató elkötelezettségét. Így hát, Minerva, közlöm kegyeddel, az edzések csökkentése nem ad okot gyanakvásra, a dolog háttere nemes egyszerűséggel annyi, hogy a csapattagok legtöbbje idén ötödéves, és eme tény magával vonzza a vizsgákat, melyekre ötször két óra kviddics nem adna elegendő időt. Remélem nem vette zokon a dolgot._

_Tisztelettel: Albus D_./i

A levelet elolvasva Minerva mégis leült.

Hogy meri Albus megkérdőjelezni a kviddics fontosságát?

Pillanatokkal később már írta is a számon kérését.

Dumbledore indult az ajtó felé, gondolta meglátogatja a konyhát, hátha a manóknál maradt abból a fantasztikus tökös-mézes lepényből. De a kilincset már nem volt ideje megfogni, mert megint hallatszott az ablak felől a kaparászás.

Remélem Minerva belátta, hogy muszáj volt csökkenteni az edzések számát – gondolta, miközben elvette a bagolytól a levelet.

_i__Albus!__  
><em>_Igen is zokon vettem! Ha józan megfontolással nézi a dolgot, akkor be__  
><em>_kell látnia, hogy a vizsgák, jóval a kviddics döntő után kezdőnek,__  
><em>_tehát azon indoka, miszerint nem tudnának a diákok kellőképpen__  
><em>_felkészülni, teljességgel nevetséges!__  
><em>_Én inkább úgy látom, hogy Piton professzor keze van a dologban.__  
><em>_Biztosan rávette magát, Albus, hogy ezen ok miatt csökkentse az__  
><em>_edzésre fordítható órák számát, hiszen a Mardekárosok, már nem lesznek__  
><em>_rosszabbak a kevesebb edzéstől, de több esélyük lesz legyőzni a__  
><em>_Griffendél csapatát.__  
><em>_Kérem, hagyjuk a mézes-mázos (citromporos) mellébeszélést!__  
><em>_Követelem az őszinte válaszát!__  
><em>_Minerva/i_

Dumbledore megdöbbent a Griffendéles Házvezető éleslátásán. Tényleg nemrégiben járt itt a bájital mester, de ő azzal kereste fel, hogy az edzések ideje legyen még kevesebb, és valóban arra hivatkozott, hogy akkor talán lenne végre esélye a Mardekárnak is a győzelemre. Ebbe ugyan nem egyezett bele, de abban biztos volt, hogy az eredeti csökkentés jót tesz majd a diákjainak, amikor eljön a vizsgák ideje. Leült hát megfogalmazni, a válsz levelet.

Minerva egyre ingerültebben járkált az irodájában, ha nem kap hamarosan választ a kérdéseire, akkor személyesen megy át az igazgató irodájába, de abban nem lesz köszönet.

Még végig sem gondolta, már hallotta is a főnix hangját, de a madarat nem látta csak a finoman a kezébe hulló levelet.

Nem ment el az asztaláig, egyszerűen leereszkedett a mellette álló kanapéjára.

_i__Minerva!_

_Amennyiben őszinte választ követel, előállok azzal__: Piton professzor valóban volt nálam ez ügyben, de nem tettem semmit annak érdekében, hogy kérése, mely csak kettőnkre tartozik, valósággá váljon. Ezúton kérem Önt, a citromport, és mézes mázat ne tessék belekeverni a dolgokba, nem tehetnek semmiről! Mellesleg mindkettőt ajánlom, fenséges csemegék! A vizsga valóban a döntő után van, de a tanulási eredmény mindenkinek fontosabb a kviddics kupánál, ezt remélem, belátja. És néhány diáknak, lássa: pl. Mr. Longbottom, egy év is kevés ahhoz, hogy maradéktalanul felkészüljenek a vizsgára, hát ha még az edzés is elvesz az idejükből! Szegény Mr. Longbottom, remélem, sikerrel zárja majd az évét... ráférne egy kis cukorpenna...  
>Albus D.i_

Minervát a szélütés kerülgette. Olyan levelet ír válaszul, amit Albus nem tesz zsebre!

Albusnak ismételten nem volt még esélye sem, eljutni az ajtóig, pedig már nagyon vágyott arra a tökös-mézes édességre. De Minerva kitartásának bizonyítékául, a szürkés cirmos madár, már megint az ablakban kapirgászott. Mély sóhajjal vette magához a levelet és kezdte olvasni.

i_Albus!__  
><em>_Felháborítónak találom, hogy ennyire lekicsinyli a Kviddics kupa fontosságát!__  
><em>_Mint ahogyan azt is, hogy eltitkolja előttem a Piton professzorral__  
><em>_történő egyezkedés mibenlétét, úgy vélem Házvezető tanárként, jogom van__  
><em>_bepillantást nyerni a dolgaikba.__  
><em>_Az meg, hogy Mr. Longottom tanulmányi eredményeivel próbál belátásra__  
><em>_bírni egyenesen nevetséges. Szerencsétlen fiúnak legalább annyi__  
><em>_sikerélménye had legyen az iskolánkban, hogy az idén is végignézheti a__  
><em>_Bajnokságot a lelátóról!__  
><em>_Nyomatékosan megkérem, hogy állítsa vissza az edzésidőket az eredetire!__  
><em>_Minerva_/i

Az igazgató kezdett mérges lenni. Egyre kevésbé tetszett neki ez a fajta hang. Bár valahol titokban örült neki, hogy Minerva ennyi időt szán erre a kis levelezgetésre.

Gyorsan megírta hát a válaszát, a főnixe, mintha nem lett volna túl lelkes, amikor a lábára bűvölte a lelkét.

Ezúttal esze ágában sem volt elindulni a konyha felé.

Minerva egyre dühödtebben várta a választ. Már mindenféle formában megfogalmazta magában, hogy miként fog visszavágni, az újabb elutasításra, mert biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz a levélben.

Megérkezett a főnix, de olyan felháborodottan nézett a professzorra, hogy az inkább elfordult. Megvárta, amíg a madár ismét eltűnik, és csak azután vette fel az íróasztala sarkán hagyott levélkét.

Kényelmesen beszuszakolta magát a kanapéja sarkába, és felbontotta a levelet.

i_Minerva, kedves, foglaljon helyet ott, ahol van, igyon meg egy bögre, forró, csupkaszirup-teát, és mérlegeljen! Megdöbbentően alacsonyra teszi a mércét a vizsgát illetően házvezető tanárként! Az edzéseket visszaállítom, ha ennyire erre van igénye, de a csapata helyteleníteni fogja a dolgot, és ez meg is látszik majd az RBF eredményeken!_

_Albus D_./i

Minerva hirtelen azt sem tudta hová legyen a méregtől! Alacsony színvonal? Na, várjon csak! Még az sem vigasztalta, hogy az edzések óraszámait visszaállította.

Ott ahol volt, a kanapé sarkában állt neki megírni a választ.

Albusnak nem kellett sokáig várnia a következő levélre, sőt, ez mintha még az eddigieknél is hamarabb jött volna.

Nem vacakolt azonnal olvasni kezdte.

i_Albus!__  
><em>_Nem szeretem a teát! Már régen helyet foglaltam a kedvenc kanapémon.__  
><em>_Lehet, hogy önnek alacsonynak tűnik a színvonal, de emlékeztetném,__  
><em>_hogy eddig majd' minden évben a Griffendél nyerte a Házversenyt! De az__  
><em>_utóbbi tíz évben, biztosan.__  
><em>_Tudom, hogy az RBF eredményeink is kiemelkednek majd a többi ház__  
><em>_silány eredményei közül.__  
><em>_Amúgy bíztam benne, hogy még mindig kedvel annyira, hogy az én javamra__  
><em>_döntsön Piton professzorral szemben._

_Minerva._/i

Az igazgató gondolkodás nélkül igazat adott Minervának – gondolatban, hangosan ezt soha nem tenné. Kissé összeráncolta a homlokát az egészen félreérthető mondaton, miszerint előtérbe helyezi Minervát, Pitonnal szemben. Remélte nem úgy gondolta a professzor asszony, hogy elé helyezné azt a bizonyos férfi tanerőt. De, hogy biztos lehessen ebben, gyorsan újabb levelet fogalmazott.

Minerva, ezek után azt hitte, sikerült az igazgatót megbántania annyira, hogy a napokban nem kell többet kommunikálnia vele.

Tévedett.

Már fel sem állt a kanapéról – megvárta amíg a főnix a kezébe hullajtja a levélkét.

i_Minerva!_

_Önt össze sem lehet hasonlítani Perselussal! És ezt kérem__, ne kelljen megmagyaráznom! Mellesleg közöltem vele, hogy az ő kérésé eredménytelen, míg a magáét megfontoltam!_

_A.D. _/i

Minervának furcsán megdobbant a szíve. Szóval elutasította Pitont. Kérdés, hogy ez az elutasítás, csak a kviddicsre vonatkozott, vagy minden másra is.

Mindenesetre ezt meg kell köszönnie Albusnak.

Dumbledore sejtései szerint nemsokára befut a következő levél.

Nem tévedett.

Már-már kisfiús idegességgel bontotta fel.

i_Drága, Albus!__  
><em>_Mindig tudtam, hogy számíthatok magára.__  
><em>_Hiszen bármi problémám adódott is eddig, maga mindig segített azt megoldanom!__  
><em>_Annak kimondottan örülök, hogy Piton professzor helyett inkább engem__  
><em>_részesített előnyben.__  
><em>_Maradok tisztelettel (is)_

_Minerva_/i

Albus jólesően futatta égig a szemeit a sorokon, többször is.

Gondolkodás nélkül írta a választ.

i_Drága, Minerva!_

_Ezennel meghívnám a lakosztályomba, éjjel, amikor a diákok már mind, a hálótermeikben vannak. Egy forrón-forró csokoládéra, és egy szelet tökös-mézes finomságra. Amennyiben…_/i

A levél folytatását, és az éjjeli forrón-forró csokis kaland végkifejletét rábíznánk mindenkinek az egyéni piszkos fantáziájára!


End file.
